


Animated Transformers Around The Year

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Allspark, Birth, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Car Chases, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guitars, Hate Sex, Kissing, Knives, Lingerie, Lost Love, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Singing, War, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: A collection of TFA bots and cons with you!
Relationships: Jazz/Reader, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megtaron/You, Mixmaster/Reader, Mixmaster/You, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Scrapper (Transformers)/You, Scrapper/Reader, Sentinel Prime/Reader, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Shockwave/Reader, Starscream/Reader, Starscream/you, Swindle (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/Reader, lockdown/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	1. Threesome

You were watching them again from the shadows. The Constructicons. They were working hard on the space bridge project, thriven forward for their desire for delicious oil in Megatron’s possession. There was a catch though as the oil was running low and Lugnut and Blitzwing were sent to get more oil. Until then, you were in charge and held responsible for Constructicons work. Let them stop and Megatron would have your helm on a plate.

“Hey Mix!” Scrapper got his friend’s attention. “What is it Scrap?”

“I’m getting kinda tired.”

“Yeah, me too. Thirsty also.”

Your audios perked at that. The cons weren’t wrong, they had been working the whole day already but without your precious oil, you wouldn’t be able to repay them. Unless…! Lord Megatron had given you a mission. To keep Constructicons happy and working. You could do that.

“Oh, boys~!” You sang and they both nearly passed out by how you scared them. You hadn’t been visibly watching them, but with your camouflage ability you had been keeping an eye out for them from the shadows. As soon as you discarded your invincibility their optics grew wide and they started to steam from their joints and pipes. You giggled lightly and walked over to them. “You have done such an excellent job…! The bridge looks almost done!”

“Oh, hubba bubba…!” Scrapper stuttered as you walked past him, trailing your clawed servos under his chin like a real temptress you were. “Did I hear wrong or do you not want to work anymore?” You asked sweetly and both Mixmaster and Scrapper couldn’t shake their helms fast enough to convey their feelings to you.

“N- no!”

“Well…!”

“It’s just that we’re out of oil.”

“Yeah, and we don’t like working for free.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Surely a gal like ya can persuade us to continue?”

“Oh?” Your attention was caught. You smiled like vixen you were and leaned back with your back resting against cool cavern’s wall. You started to trail your sharp servos over your thighs and up from there until your hand was framing your lovely face. You reacted rather happily to their boldness. “Really now? You want me to help you?”

“Not on the work, no!” Scrapper panicked, holding his hands up and cleaning his hands from such an idea. Mixmaster coughed on his fist as he stared at your figure. “Just a little motivation, ya know? An energy boost!”

“Oh, I think I got just the thing you’re looking for…!” You crooned and pushed yourself off from the wall to drape yourself over Mixmaster’s chassis. The bulkier con stuttered and his stare was almost burning how he looked at your chassis rubbing against his. You smiled and bent your body, pushing your aft straight into Scrapper’s groin. “Wanna use that or would you prefer my mouth?”

“NO, I MEAN, YES, I’D LIKE THIS!” Scrapper shouted in full-blown aroused panic. You giggled at him and got on your knees before Mixmaster. The con stuttered as you looked up at him from below and gave him a wink. “Wanna open for me like a good Constructicon?”

“Hooooly—!” Mixmaster grunted and his modesty plating moved to the side and his modern spike sprung out before you. “You don’t get this kind of treatment in building sites! I’m feeling like a king here!” The chunkier con said to Scrapper.

You licked your lips as an erotic display. You leaned over and pushed your aft out with your own plating moving aside to uncover your already wet valve. You couldn’t lie, you found Constructicons irresistible with their dirty mouths and vulgar habits. You doubt this is what lord Megatron exactly had in mind when he placed you on guard for them, but you think he didn’t need to know all the details.

“Oooh, look at this Mix…!” Scrapper said as he suddenly pushed two servos into your dripping valve and you moaned wantonly. The mech raised his hand for his friend to see and you felt absolutely the worst as you felt your lubricant dripping down from his servos to your back. “This is real quality valve juice…!”

“All for you,” You sang and Scrapper groaned as he let his spike out. You hummed happily when you felt him brush the tip of his spike between your wet valve’s lips before pushing surprisingly slowly and gently inside. Your mouth snapped open in O and you moaned, hot breath ghosting over Mixmaster’s spike before you.

The con put his hand over your helm and carefully pushed your face closer to his spike. “Ya wouldn’t leave a mech feeling lonely, would ya?”

“Mmmh…!” You hummed with a wicked erotic smile. “Not in my wildest dreams…!” You confessed, opening your mouth and taking him inside. Mixmaster almost doubled over you and Scrapper wasn’t holding any better behind you. You moaned softly, your glossa flicking and massaging the tip of chubbier con’s spike just as Scrapper pulled out of you and thrust back in deeper this time.

“Whoa, holy frag, she feels good!” Scrapper moaned behind you and you moaned wantonly around your mouthful as you focused on taking Mixmaster deeper inside your mouth. The said con groaned, taking a hod of your helm with his hands and he started to bob your helm up and down on his own pace. “You’re right about that! It’s like she was made for this!”

Oh, how nicely said from them. You sucked and licked Mixmaster’s spike as Scrapper kept thrusting in and out of you, making your valve warm-up in pleasure and your mind buzzed with joy. The two of your favorite mechs on this sad excuse Earth were using you for their pleasure only? Like a dream for a masochist like you.

Your hands snapped up and you took a hold of Mixmaster’s hips as you started your own faster and more pleasurable tempo on him. The same thing with Scrapper, you squeezed your inner muscles and felt him shoot a little premature load inside your valve.

“Oh, frag! Feels like she is going to eat me!” Mixmaster cried and so did Scrapper. “Y- Yeah, she feels amazing!”

Compliments, let them all come, you were ready. You were so aroused and needy, you could see HUD warning you for your inner temperature rising to dangerous levels but you didn’t care. You wanted them, you wanted their transfluids…! So you went all-in over the spike in your mouth until your nasal ridge hit the base and you swallowed, feeling the tip of the spike twitch all the way in your intake.

“Scrap, I’m gonna overload!”

“Me too…!”

They both yelled as overload wrecked through them but you couldn’t rest. You focused on prolonging their pleasure and hogging all their transfluids that flowed into your body. You swallowed time after time around Mixmaster’s spike until you felt it starting to retreat to its housing, forcing you to let it go, just like your valve as Scrapper pulled out of you. You could feel his transfluids slowly trailing down your thighs so you closed your modesty plating, stopping from any more fluids escaping.

There was a crash, followed by a second similar crash as the Constructicons collapsed around you.

“Damn baby, you took us Heaven and back!” Mixmaster panted as he tried to collect his breath. Scrapper wasn’t in any better condition. “I think I’m still in Heaven…!”

You giggled, getting up on your pedes. You licked any left transfluids from your lips and smiled at the two of them. “Was that enough to assure you to keep working?” The two of them nodded their helms so quickly they almost blurred in your vision. You grinned like a spawn of Unicron and tilted your helm.

“Or would you prefer round 2?”


	2. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primus you hate Sentinel.

It wasn't like this before, you swear. You were young and full of unleashed potential, that's what Ultra Magnus had told you when he had invited you to his pack of chosen mechs to investigate the planet called Earth in hopes of retrieving the AllSpark and Optimus Prime and his team. Yes, it was the greatest honor to following and accompany a legend like Ultra Magnus. Your team was made out of the finest and best bots. And then there was Sentinel.

"Primus I despite you...!" You growled as you bounced painfully hard on your superior's spike. He gritted his denta together as his hands squeezed your hip platings, denting them under his hard grip. "Not as much as I can't stand you...!" He spat back and you and your engine growled in hate.

You didn't originally hate Sentinel but he seemed to have a bone to pick with you. He was always cutting in front of you when you accompanied Magnus, verbally putting and mocking you down and the worst, stealing your ideas and claiming them as his own after telling you how much they sucked. If there was something you wouldn't stand for it was such foul play and your degrading.

"You aren't even worth to lick Ultra Magnus' pedes!" You snapped and the pissed look on Sentinel's face went straight to your stuffed valve and you felt proud. You would do anything to make Sentinel mad and one day you would make Magnus to see what a horrible mech Sentinel really was.

"The only reason Magnus took you in was because how much he pitied you!" Sentinel grunted back and you felt something snap in your processor. Your hands shot out and wrapped around Sentinel's intake and you squeezed, determined to make him shut up. He wheezed, but you could feel his spike twitch inside you when you squeezed particularly hard

"You're fake and when Magnus finally sees it I'll be taking your place!" You shouted and Sentinel grunted his hips faltering and you paused your bouncing and eased your hold over his intake. "Did you... Did you just overload?"

"No!" Sentinel snapped with his cheeks heating up in clear shame and embarrassment. You grinned victoriously and a tad bit smugly as you listened to Sentinel to come up with excuses like he always does. Finally, he just blurts, "I can barely get my spike up with you in my mind!"

"You say that but I can feel your sad excuse of a transfluids tainting my valve." You mocked and Sentinel gritted his denta as you started to bounce on him again, chasing your own overload. He accidentally moaned with his spike still oversensitive and you caught him glaring at you. "Primus I hate you...!"

"Not as much as I do you." You said as you wrapped your hands back around his intake and squeezed.


	3. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're old as time and just as much in love with Ultra Magnus.

Some called you old as time. Some called you a legend, but all in honestly, you were just a warrior. So what if Ultra Magnus got the title of the Magnus? You were happy for him as you watched from the crowd at his coronation. You two fought against Decepticons back to back, but when he became the symbol of peace he seemed to forget about you... But you never forgot him.

The night when two of you were resting after a hard battle in your habsuite you got frisky. Your hands wandered over his huge plating and thick lines filled with oil and you two felt like one. You tended his wounds carefully and he kissed and mouthed your oil lines in need bigger than himself. You blame yourself for falling for that affection he showed on you. You always knew he would be worth something bigger than just a warrior.

Now, it was different. He was the image of Cybertron while you were a war hero lost in battle. You were clouded in mysteries and no one questioned you. You were always watching over your Magnus, but you never dared to approach him... What if he had forgotten your shared night together or times in a battle...? What if he had forgotten you?

You couldn't dare to take that risk. So when you got lost in Earth and saw him after millenniums in person you felt oil streaming faster than before in your lines. He seemed to be the same when his optics landed on you and he invited you to join him for the night. It was a night to remember.

"M- Magnus!" You cried out as he thrust into you behind the thick walls of his office where no one could hear you. Ultra Magnus groaned as he held your hands up, over your helm and kept thrusting his enormous spike in and out of your valve. It had been ages when you had last time interfaced and it left you needy.

"I can't believe...!" He groaned as he thrust in harder," I can't believe this is where you were all this time...!"

"I never forgot you...!" You moaned wantonly, pressing your helm against the large table in his office as he kept pounding into you. Ultra Magnus groaned and reached for your helm with his free hand and lifted you upright so he could claim your lips. Your glossas tangled together and you moaned out loud when you felt him thrust into you in a new angle.

"You should have said something...!" He said and you whined as the tip of his spike poked the entry of your gestational tank. Magnus groaned as he felt you tighten around him and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "I don't want to lose you ever again...!"

"You don't need to...!" You whined but the whine turned into a loud moan when Magnus suddenly started to really ram into your opening. It felt amazing, better than anything you have ever felt and you felt close and he must have been close to an overload also. If he kept doing it, no one could be able to say what would happen. You had to be the voice of reason and stop it before anything happened. "Magnus if you don't pull out you might spark me...!"

"Let it happen!" He snapped, "If that's what it takes to keep you by my side then so be it!"

"Magnus...!" You whimpered and buried your face against his shoulder plating as he kept spiking you. His free hand slipped between two of you and he tweaked and pressed your anterior node and you cried out as you overloaded. Your insides squeezed and your tank's opening spiraled open for Magnus to overload and spark you. He felt it and with a final thrust he groaned and his hips stalled as his spike flared and pumped your tank full of his transfluids.

Both of your engines were running high and cooling fans worked extra hard to keep you two from overheating. Slowly, Magnus got up and helped you to stand when your legs almost gave out. You could feel his transfluids slosh inside your tank as you stood upright and closed the modesty panels. Your hand went automatically to your stomach, already distended by the sheer amount of transfluids inside.

"Do you think I'll really start carrying?" You asked and Magnus smiled like an old mech you knew all those cycles ago. He gently took your chin to his servos and leaned down to kiss you. You returned his kiss and when two of you pulled back he was all tender smiles. "I'm certain, but if it takes another round of interfacing then I'm not against the idea."

You smiled. "Let's get into it."


	4. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta drive as fast as you can to escape this hunter.

You had to getaway. Put as much distance between you and your chaser. You rounded the corner hard, wheels leaving dark marks on the asphalt concrete but you didn’t care. Behind you, you heard him approaching, his engines roaring like a beast close to its prey. You were blessed that the night offered you clean and Earthling free roads, but you were also vulnerable with nothing stopping the mech behind you.

“Pull over and come with ease,” his voice echoed inside your vehicle mode from sound systems and you felt the oil in your lines flowing in record speed. “I’m can keep doing this whole night.” He kept talking and you swore. Like Pit, you were going to go with him without putting up some fight!

You rounded into an alley and transformed, taking out your battle stingers and pointing them at the mouth of the alley where you came from. He would just have to keep following you and you would stun him into submission and you would get more time to run.

“Nice little stingers you have there.”

You gasped and whirled around, shooting blindly the source of the voice behind you. A large shadow moved to the side and with lighting fast reflexes grabbed your arms and yanked them towards dark sky, making your next electric shock to shoot out towards the sky.

You groaned, trying to pull your stingers free, but the mech clouded in darkness had the advantage when it came to brutal strength. He twisted your arms and you cried in pain when he suddenly let go and twirled you around so your back was towards him. Before you could react he had your hands pinned behind your back and something hooked around your intake. You realized too late that it was his hook.

“I must say, you run away like a champion, but I’m trained to take down the kinds of you.” Lockdown, your chaser spoke against your audials. You whimpered and tried to struggle free, but the con was stronger than you and the hook pressed hard against you.

“Please…!” You pleaded, “Let me go, I’ll disappear…!”

“Shh shh shh…” He hushed as the weight around your intake grew to the point where it cut off your ventilation. Your frame panicked and started to fight back, but the harder you struggled harder the hook pressed down, risking the chance of cutting the important neck cables that kept you going. Lockdown growled. “ The less you fight, the less it will hurt.”

You whimpered but your struggling weakened the more you tried to fight back. Lockdown kept pressing his hook closer and closer and you felt the tip prick a cable and you lost your consciousness. You went limp in bounty hunter’s arms and he threw you over his shoulder. Time to claim his reward.


	5. Breast Worshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're swollen and sore and only your Prime can help you.

"Ooof..." You groaned, holding onto your chassis as the pressure inside made you sore as Pit. You sat on the asphalt couch and tried to ease the pressure by rubbing your chassis with your hands but nothing you did seemed to work. Soon you would have to go to see Ratchet if your situation didn't get any better. You groaned in pain and that caught someone's attention.

"Is everything alright with you?" Optimus, dear sweet Optimus who you might have had feelings for, asked as he came from his room to the common area. You were surprised to see him, you thought that everyone had left to attend the carnival with Sari. Apparently crime never rested, but Optimus had trusted others to watch over the city of Detroit. A big step for a workaholic like him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." You tried to smile, but you winched when the pressure pinched your chassis. Optimus didn't look convinced. "I'm serious, do you need to see Ratchet? Should I comm him and ask that he returns?"

"No!" You winched and shook your helm. "No, I don't want Ratchet to see me like this..." You muttered, but Optimus wasn't convinced. "If you're in dire need of medical treatment then you shouldn't stop seeking help to it."

"No, I won't ask Ratchet for help...!" You weren't budging on this, it was your decision and Optimus would have to respect that. The Prime sighed in defeat but soon got a determined look on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

You opened your mouth, ready to reject his help, but the new pulse of pain reminded you that if you didn't do anything about that then Ratchet would. Knowing that you couldn't live down the doctor's complaints gnawed you. You had no choice. You had to ask Optimus to help you. You sighed and nodded. Optimus walked around the couch and sat next to you. "What is it you need help with?"

You blushed and looked away as you opened and revealed what was inside the protective layer of metal in your chassis. Optimus' optics widened. "What in the AllSpark?"

"Back on Cybertron, during the war, I was a volunteer test project as an oil smuggler to wounded and needy. They saw no better way to smuggle oil to home troops in enemy territory but filling these mesh protofleshes with oil and covering them with my chassis guard." You explained and looked away. "They fill up every time I refuel and they appear to be similar like the breasts these humans' have."

You weren't lying. The soft metal looked exactly like a human woman's breasts, nipples and everything in there. You were painfully aware of the fact that Optimus was staring, but he didn't seem to notice that his optics had frozen on your breasts. Slowly, he reached forward with his servo and gently cupped one. They felt massive and made Optimus' hand disappear under them. You sighed softly as he felt it, testing it carefully with his palm.

"How do we get the oil out?"

"You need to massage them...! Get the oil moving," You said and looked away, too embarrassed to actually look at him, despite him being one offering to help you out. Optimus nodded and made a sound of understanding as he raised his hands and gently cupped your breasts.

"Ah!" You gasped and Optimus' helm snapped up immediately. "Did I hurt you?"

You shook your helm and panted. You could feel coolant dripping against your frame, you were so uncomfortably full. "Just sensitive..." You muttered and looked away. "Just... Keep going."

If Optimus wasn't suspicious of you then he certainly was now. Luckily, he didn't argue against you and gently cupped your breasts again. You flinched at the contact, breasts' protoflesh more sensitive than ever before. He started slowly and very carefully, pushing and wiggling his servos against your flesh. The servos' movement against your breast made the oil inside them move more freely and you felt the tips, nipple as humans say, turn agitated and itchy.

"Do I keep doing this and for how long?" Optimus asked but when he raised his helm to look at you he flinched. You looked so erotic, with your face flushed and mouth open as a tiny O as your ventilation turned shaky. You swallowed out of nervous habit as an idea came to your mind.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." You tried to give him a chance to back down. The young Prime snapped from his trance and shook his helm. "No, if this is what you need to do to get better then I'll help you."

Such a gentlemech. And who said chivalry was dead?

Blushing, you gently pried the mech's hands off from you. Optimus was confused and he became even more so when you placed your hands at the back of his helm and pulled him to you. "Wh- what?"

"Optimus, I need your 100 percent trust in me... Will you trust me?" You asked. How could Optimus say no to that? If his team member was in pain and in need of help he was ready to fight the Megatron himself if it would help them. So he nodded and replied seriously, "Trust me, you can count on me."

You inhaled and sighed ventilated air out. Your breasts were so swollen and tender so you were desperate, but Optimus was still keen on helping you.

"I need you to suck oil out of my breasts..."

Well, that was certainly something Optimus didn't foresee. His face turned a darker shade of blue as he blushed and you felt horrible for asking him to do something so intimate.

"You don't need to, I can just-" You were just about to tell him to leave you be and let Ratchet treat you, but just as you opened your mouth, Optimus' mouth latched itself onto your nipple. You yelped at the contact, his warm mouth feeling good against the irritated protoflesh and surprising you with just how good it felt.

Optimus' glossa flicked over your sensitive nipple and with the next suck he drew the first leak of oil out of you. Optimus was surprised. He didn't expect sucking to work but he was proven wrong when the first stream of oil suddenly hit his glossa. The taste was out of the world! The oil was rich in flavor and he was sure that it would have gone for a high price in oil house back in Cybertron. Optimus moaned around the mouth full of oil and breast and you whimpered.

It felt really good, feeling the oil that created that pressure inside your breasts leave your body and while you were at it you managed to feed your team's leader. You looked at him as he worked on your breast and you whined needily. The way his plump lips molded and moved against your breast created an extremely erotic situation before you. You could see how his lips tensed with each suck and you could feel the oil streaming out from your breast.

With shaky hands, you gently placed them over Optimus' helm and brushed your hands over his helm him like one would pet a sparkling. The Prime didn't seem to mind it or even notice, his mind was far too gone to process your maternal gesture of affection.

"You're such an amazing leader... Always taking care of others... Now let me care for you..."

You don't know what came over you, but the words that left your mouth felt so natural and right. The praises and petting, they felt like something you were created to do. Optimus kept sucking no matter what you said and when the stream of oil slowly ended he pulled off from your breast with a very audible pop. You moaned at the sight, the Prime was so handsome with his optics glowing in need as your nipple glowed with his oral fluids.

"One more to go?" He said, but it came out more like a question. You smiled and were about to nod when a noise made and its owner made themselves known.

"Hey, we're back from the city! We got some goods for Sari and- What the frag!?" You both turned around and saw Bumblebee standing there, optics wide like plates.

"What's wrong Bumblebee- Hey!" The yellow bot quickly covered the small human child's eyes and pulled her away from the scene.

"You're too young for this, whatever this is!" Bumblebee cried as he ran to take Sari to her room despite Sari fighting against it. You and Optimus shared a look and then came rest of the team Prime. Bulkhead took a double look of what he was seeing, Prowl didn't even flinch and Ratchet started shouting.

"You!" He shouted as he pointed at you. "You're in trouble soldier!"

You swallowed. You were in trouble.

~~~~

A couple of weeks went by after that before you ran crying to Optimus with Ratchet chasing you down the factory's halls. "Help! Optimus please tell Ratchet that I can't use the milkers!" You cried as you hid behind Optimus' back. The grumpy medic growled and shook the glass tubes at your direction. "These get the job done! No reason for you to bother Prime with your fetishes!"

"They don't feel as good as having someone directly suck the oil out!" You cried and hugged Optimus, much to Prime's comfort. "Besides, Optimus likes it!"

"It's up to you kid. What do you want to do?" Ratchet grunted and you all turned to look at your leader. Optimus cleared his intake and averted his optics, but his cheeks were tainted with a light blush. "If it will help then I don't mind being helpful. We need everyone in perfect condition."

Ratchet threw his hands in the air.

"Fraggers, all of ya!"


	6. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jazz meet and bond over a song. Sentinel is a butt.

It was a normal day before the Elite Guards landed on Earth yet again to meet team Prime located in an abandoned factory in Detroit City's outskirts. Ultra Magnus had stayed behind on the mothership in space, no reason to bring the huge ship to Earth where there wouldn't have been any space large enough for a huge space ship.

"Now you go and meet with the Optimus!" Sentinel barked at Jazz and the wonder twins. Jazz glanced at the younger mechs and then Sentinel. "Uuh, is there a reason you're not joining us, boss?"

"I'm not going anywhere near Optimus' team when that nasty little organic might be there!" Sentinel shouted and Jazz shrugged his shoulders before turning to twins. "Let's go. We'll see if the team Prime has any new knowledge of Decepticons."

"Right! Knowledge!" Jetfire and Jetstorm cheered together. The three of them transformed once they got outside of the ship and made it to the factory where team Optimus Prime was living. Jazz was sure they knew to expect them. He doubted that Sentinel would let a chance to badmouth Optimus to his face even though it was over communicators.

So imagine their slight surprise that when they got there, there was no one expecting them. The trio transformed and walked into the factory, only to hear some kind of music. Jazz's audial receivers tried to form what kind of instrument or machine made a sound so smooth yet prickly.

"Hello?" Jetfire shouted, followed by Jetstorm calling after him. "Any home?"

A head peeked past the doorway and Ratchet greeted the trio. "Oh, it's you guys...!" He grumbled. Jazz paid no mind and before jettwins could speak out Jazz beat them to it. "Where is that magical sound coming from?"

Ratchet raised an optical ridge. He didn't expect that, but it made sense to the visitors to show some interest in unknown and new. The medic motioned Elite Guards to follow and they did. So imagine Jazz's surprise to see a human woman plucking strings of this brown smooth curved instrument.

"Cut it out, we have visitors!" Ratched snapped and everything, including music, came to halt. You raised your head with others and looked at the newcomer and that when Jazz felt his spark skip a pulse. You were gorgeous.

"Oh, it's you guys," Bulkhead said and you glanced at Optimus in confusion. "I'm sorry, were you expecting company?"

"Yes-"

"No!" Bumblebee shouted over Optimus and the leader shot yellow bot a disapproving glance. Bumblebee cleared his intake. "I mean, maybe?"

Optimus looked at Jazz and nodded, "My pardon, we weren't expecting you here so soon."

"No worries there." Jazz said and smiled at you. "Who is this beautiful human?"

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met her! She is amazing, she like, writes songs to movies with people in them!" Bumblebee cheered and you blushed but kept smiling. "Bumblebee is overselling me. I just one of many songwriters and singers that work together to bring the movie magic to theaters for everyone to joy."

"Amazing!" Jetstorm cheered and Jetfire smiled, "You play now?"

"Guys guys. Giver her some space." Jazz said and sat the twins down on the base's couch. He smiled, "Now we can listen. Please play us something with your...?"

"Guitar." You smiled and started to pluck and pick on the guitar's strings. "This song is called 'You & I'..." And then you started to sing and Jazz held his breath. It was absolutely beautiful how you sang about meeting a lover you left behind, whiskey kisses, the couch where you first time made love, and how there is just something...! He almost missed the sad twist at the end and suddenly the song was over.

He could see it, how he would serenade this very song to you once he would return to Earth from his trip back to Cybertron. The only thing different would be that he would never break your heart like the lover in the song had done. Everyone erupted into clapping and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and smiling at your private audience. "Thank you guys!"

"That was..."

"Pretty!"

"Fancy!" The twins cheered and Jazz couldn't have agreed more. "Wow, I mean wow. That was beautiful." He said and you blushed again, but this time you looked bashfully to the side and tucked hair behind your ear. "Thank you, uh, I never got your name?"

"It's Jazz. These two are Jetfire and Jetstorm."

"You sing beautiful!"

"Sentinel sir won't let us hear music!"

"Sentinel?" You asked and Bumblebee scoffed. "Sentinel is a glitch head. He wouldn't know good music or a bot even if they ganged up on him."

You awed and turned to look at Jazz. "A boss like that must be a nightmare." You were emphatic, he could tell and that just scored points. He nodded, "Sentinel has his ups and downs."

"Mainly downs." Bumblebee said and Optimus looked at him disapprovingly, even if he secretly agreed with his team member. But you smiled and snicker escaped past your lips and Jazz's spark thrummed almost so hard it could be heard. You looked at him and tilted your head. "Are you up for a movie night Jazz? There is this drive-in theater with this new movie I wanted to see but never had the time?"

Jazz smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

~~~~~~

"Where in the name of AllSpark is Jazz!?" Sentinel screamed as he roamed around the ship, trying to locate his second in command. The twins mentioned briefly something about a nasty human woman back on Earth, but Jazz wouldn't leave his position as Sentinel's second hand for some acid oozing human!

Sentinel marched into Jazz's quarters but found nothing out of ordinary. He made his way back to the controls in the cockpit when he saw it. A tiniest yellow paper note glued on Jazz's seat. Sentinel yanked the note and his optics briefly scanned the writing on it.

_'Out on a date._   
_Don't wait for me!_   
_~Jazz'_


	7. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie is nice. That's it. And hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you have read this from Transformers Kinktober 2019, but I'm not happy how I couldn't write it so I'll delete that story and move all the stories from there to here. I'm sorry for the trouble and enjoy!

"What have you planned?" Optimus asks from his seat on your berth. He was uncertain why you had summoned him to your room in the old factory. He was in the middle of something when you had commed him and asked him to come to your room where you even weren't at. What were you planning?

"Oh, nothing but a little surprise for my handsome Prime...!" Comes your sultry call as you step out from the corner and if Optimus had, had such a loose jaw like Bulkhead had his would have dropped on the floor also by the sight of you. You were wearing snow-white see-through babydoll lingerie that hung on your frame like a princess' gown and white stockings, garter belt and Primus, were those panties on you he saw!?

Optimus' cooling fans kicked on even if he tried to stay calm and you smirked like a turbo fox as you sauntered over him gave him a twirl, making the dress over your frame twirled with you like a magic gown. The young Prime felt his face flushing and you grinned as you saw him fly past your vision in your little dance.

You had wanted to try out something and you knew he wouldn't be able to resist your charm. You knew him by nature by now. You hadn't been there when he had been expelled from Academy, you were just in a booth camp back then before you ever even knew him. But now things were different. You graduated from the academy and were sent here on Earth to keep an eye on the team Prime but you found yourself drawn to Optimus.

He was young and strong, diligent and honorable. You admired him, even if he didn't admire himself. He and his team took down Megatron or that's what was thought until he returned. Or that's what everyone else didn't believe. Sentinel certainly was skeptical that if Megatron was even alive and he didn't forget to remind and jab his belief at Optimus' direction. Nothing angered you more than hearing your superior, ugh, even the name brought bad taste in your mouth, badmouth Optimus at every chance he got.

You weren't shy of this either, never forgetting to sarcastically jab at Sentinel for his own lack of experiment and his mistakes. He didn't take that so kindly and neither really did Ultra Magnus, seeing that he might have seen Sentinel as the next Magnus after him after his time as everyone's superior was over. So as punishment for your defiance towards your superiors you were ordered on Earth. A job that you gladly took.

Jazz, your good friend, and sparring partner was sad to see you go on a planet full of alien creatures that according to Sentinel himself spat acid on you, but Optimus and rest of his team and this lovely human girl Sari had taught you so much about Earth and while you were at it you made your own research. Which lead to the discovery of the human culture's lingerie. Something usually human women wore, but you didn't see why a Cybertroanian couldn't do it either. Especially as it made Optimus' blow steam in your way.

"How do I look?" You ask as you stop facing Optimus and he clears his intake to his fist. "G- good. You look good."

"I feel good too." You admit and with the tips of your servos you lifted your babydoll dress as human princesses lifted the helms of their dresses and Optimus optics widened and his fans kicked up a notch. You valve panel was open, had been for a while already and he could see how your panties, thongs, as they were called had slipped between your slick valve's lips and your natural lubricants were soaking through the flimsy fabric and slowly trailing down your inner thigh.

Optimus swallowed hard and you giggled lightly as you moved to straddle his lap. You put your arms around his neck and leaned down so your lips were just beside his audial receptors. "Do you wanna feel good too?" You ask sultry and Optimus' hands hover over your hips, too nervous to actually touch you. You giggle again and blow air into his audial and his hands snap onto your hips as his own hips thrust against you, making you gasp lewdly as you feel his closed spike housing bump against your bare valve.

"Please...!" Optimus begs and who are you to deny him the pleasure he deserves. You lean down to peck him on the lips and look him into his bright blue optics as you smile at him. "Then go ahead and have fun." You whisper seductively and he loses it but not completely. No matter what the situation was Optimus kept his cool, but with you, around him, it could crack. His spike housing snapped open and his beautiful spike pressurized record speed and probed your valve, ready to bury itself inside but your thongs were in the way.

Optimus grunted as he tried to blindly thrust into your valve only to slip and slide off and despite even that feeling good to you you wanted him to feel good too. So you slipped the panties to the side and sank down onto his spike in one smooth motion. Optimus groaned and reflexively thrusts deeper into you and you cry and throw your helm back in pleasure. It doesn't take long for your Prime to get a proper grip on your hips and starting to lift you off from his spike. When just the tip remains inside your valve he lets you drop back down and you both moan shamelessly as you start using your own legs and bounce up and down on his spike.

When you pull off he pulls out and when you drop yourself back down onto him he thrusts into you. You don't even get off far enough to slip his spike properly out of you anymore, you're just bouncing on his lap as you hold onto his shoulders for balance and he holds to your hips to properly control and help your movements. It's good, slippery, hard, hot and so good...! You realize you're not going to last, but Optimus voices his thoughts out before you can.

"I'm not going to...! I'm going to...!" He is so out of breath and in such pleasure he can't even help properly finish his sentences, but you know what he is trying to tell you. You're not going to be able to hang on any longer either. "Overload in me Optimus...!" You moan and it's like a knot comes undone in him. He opens his mouth to moan, but you bolt and capture his lips against yours, swallowing any sound that might come from him. Wouldn't want others to hear you. Despite the factory being big and having thick walls, Sari or Bumblebee could be anywhere.

Well, it was partly for you also. Because when Optimus' spike shot his big load of transfluids inside you it felt so good that you overloaded so hard that your armor rattles and you had to hide your loud wail of pleasure against his lips.

Slowly, the overload and the pleasure ebb away, but there is still that sweet tingle in your valve and back of your processor. You smile at Optimus and he tries to return the favor, though he looks exhausted. The overload must have been harder on him than it was for you. Slowly his spike starts to depressurize and his transfluids start leaking down your thighs as your valve isn't as stuffed full as it was a couple of minutes ago.

But you could really go for round two...! You smirk like a Unicron and rock your hips against his and Optimus groans, his optics snapping shut as his sensitive spike starts to pressurize again. You grin. You're definitely bringing the lingerie into berth again.


	8. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANGER DANGER DANGER

The lab doors before you slide open and you march into the laboratory. The room is dimly lit, much like everything in Decepticon base but it didn't hold any of you soldiers back. You were outcasts and you would live in the shadow of Cybertron until you would get back your rightful home planet.

You stopped behind your superior, making sure to keep your distance to him. Not only was Shockwave brilliant scientist and extremely strong but he was also one of Megatron's most trusted subordinates. There was a reason the mech with no face was to be feared. It was an unsaid rule 'Cross Shockwave, cross Megatron, perish' that ran from mouth to mouth between Decepticons.

"So you're the one who volunteered to participate in my experiment, cadet." Shockwave thought out loud by himself without turning to look at you or even taking his optic off from the holoscreen before him or the keyboard that he hovered over. A volunteer was a strong word. There were others, henchmen weaker than you and easily more disposable than you were, but you had decided to take this burden off from their shoulders. You straightened your spinal strut like a proper soldier and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Shockwave hummed under his breath and straightened his back and turned towards you. Decepticons felt no fear expect the weak ones but you repressed a shiver when your huge superior looked down on you with his big lonely crimson optic. "For a Decepticon recruit, you certainly act like an Autobot..."

"With all due respect sir, I am no Autobot scum, sir!" You shouted boldly and saluted him again. "I was banished just like the rest of us, sir, and I'm ready to do anything to reclaim our rightful place, sir!"

"For a Decepticon, you certainly have a lot of discipline." He said and you weren't sure if it was a compliment or an insult in disguise until he spoke again. "That will do you good for you if you wish to rise in Decepticon ranks." He said and you nodded proudly, acknowledging praise when you heard it. "Thank you, sir!"

Shockwave nodded and turned back to his supercomputer to insert code or something into it because a beam of light flashed and pointed at the metal table at the side with strong looking cuffs for hands and legs. The con turns towards you and beckons you to go to the light. "Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

There is no fear in your processor as you approach the table and lie down on it. Shockwave walks next to the table and his hulking form hovers over you as he silently fastens the cuffs around your hands and legs. You fear nothing, but this is getting your processor running on a high drive and brings questions to the surface. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted." He said without even looking at your face.

"What are the cuffs for, sir?"

Shockwave straightened and turned his back to you to fiddle with something out of the light's reach. In the bright light, the dim room looked pitch black like space over you so you couldn't see what he was doing. When he turned back he rolled a small surgical tray next to your table and you took a look at the tools on it. A spark monitor, laser scalpels and long needles obviously meant for mnemosurgery. What on Cybertron was he planning, you wondered as he connected the monitor's pads to both sides of your helm and to your chassis.

"I've been watching you, cadet...!" Shockwave suddenly said as he put the pads on you. You quirked an optical brown at him, intrigued but not saying anything, just waiting for him to continue. "You follow orders to precise, almost obsessively, you don't let anyone step over you and you're emotionless...! Starscream could learn a thing or dozen from you." He finished or so you thought until he suddenly picked up a scalpel and brought it inches away from your intake cables. One twist of his servos and you would bleed out in a manner of minutes.

"I wonder if you're capable to feel fear. I wonder if you're incapable to feel anything at all...!" He hissed hatefully, but you weren't afraid. Something else, but fear wouldn't have been a word you would have used for it. You looked up at your superior without a blink of an optic and vented hot air out of your systems like a huff. Seeing you look at him without any fear seemed to snap something in this cool and logical con and he leaned so close to your face that your faces nearly touched and all you could see what the crimson light of his optic that matched two of yours. You didn't fear death or anything, you were every day ready to die for the Decepticon cause. That didn't mean that you didn't feel anything.

When you apparently didn't react as he expected or better yet hoped he seemed to infuriated by it. But he didn't offline you. He pulled the scalpel back, put it down on the tray, and looked at the spark monitor and your gaze followed his. Your spark's pulse was thrumming in your chassis and your temperature had risen a couple of notches. If you could have been able to feel shame you might have blushed.

"So you do feel something." Shockwave sounded extremely pleased for someone who is supposed to be a scientist with little regard for anything else than Megatron. He turned back towards you and you could see the glint in his optic. "I just wonder what you felt."

You didn't reply, choosing silence over defiance or sarcastic backtalk. You weren't that kind of con, you were a soldier and a good one. Shockwave leaned back over you and moved his clawed hand over your frame, raking his claws, stripping your paint job in long strings and you gritted your denta, refusing to make any sound. Then his hand hovered over your modesty plating, tweaking his sharp servos under the edges of the sensitive piece of modesty and you gasped. Tearing it off just like that wouldn't only be painful but extremely dangerous.

Shockwave hummed and brought his hand back up, trailing the claw marks and suddenly he wrapped his hand around your intake and squeezed hard enough to cut off your flow of energon to your helm. If he kept doing that long enough you would pass out and possibly risk some processor damage and fixing some cadet's damaged processor wasn't something you Decepticons wasted your time on. This time you couldn't control yourself, your cooling fans kicked up as and you moaned weakly and suddenly the pressure around your intake was gone.

You panted and Shockwave was looking at the monitor so you dizzily followed his gaze. Your spark was going wild and your frame was overheated and controls had skyrocketed up. You wondered what this meant for you. The cyclops nodded by himself, pleased, and turned towards you again. "I see you get a certain pleasure from thrill off... pain...? No, the danger would be the right word for you."

"Sir..." You groaned and the purple con nodded as he walked up to the computer and started to tap something on the database, leaving you still cuffed to the table and uncomfortably hot and bothered. "I must admit, you and your placement in Decepticon army infuriated me but now that I can prove you have far more potential than a mere cadet, I can raise your ranking status to something more... suitable for your tastes for danger."

You couldn't believe it. You were being promoted for enjoying the thrill of danger to dangerous levels of pleasure. On the other hand, you can understand Shockwave's point of view. Having a con who got pleasure in danger wouldn't be afraid of it, unlike many other mechs who feared the death the danger could lead to.

Shockwave walked up to you and tilted your helm towards him with one claw and you could sense that if he could he would be smiling. "Congratulations corporal for your promotion. What do you say if we..." His claws closed around your intake again and his other hand moved back to your modesty plating to massage the heated metal there. You moaned and he crooned. "Celebrate this more intimately?"

You sighed and for the first time, you think you did something you have never done before. You smirked. "Sir, yes, sir."


	9. Birth And Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carry the one and only Ultra Magnus' sparklings.

It hurt, it really did hurt to see your loved one in Spark Support. You sat on your seat next to your beloved Ultra Magnus, holding his only intact arm, seeing that his whole left arm was missing. You knew Magnus wouldn't go down without a fight so how come there wasn't any proof of his opponent? You knew better, this was an assassination from Decepticons.

"Hey, Ultra noob..." You gently said, hoping that he could hear you through the coma he had fallen into. You used to call him Ultra noob ages ago back in your training days and he hated that name. Maybe calling him with it would bring him back to light. You smiled sadly and took his intact hand and placed it against your sizeable abdomen.

"Can you feel them? Your little sparklings are taking all the space in my tank." You grinned wider, imagining his face if he knew that you were carrying two protoforms in your tank. Not one, but two! He would no doubt be a proud sire.

You checked your internal clock and saw you were running late. You put your lover's hand back to his side and got up to leave, but not without leaving a kiss to your Magnus' cheek. "I'll be right back my love."

You couldn't drive well in your situation so it took you a moment, but you made it into Autobot Council. Everyone turned to look at you and you cursed your luck. They had already started the meeting.

The members like Botanica of the council made way for you in honor and you nodded at her, thanking her silently for letting you take the seat that wouldn't put any more strain on your spinal strut.

You weren't an official member of the council, but in this dark time with Ultra Magnus in a coma, you were given honorary membership in his place. As you took your seat, everyone turned their attention back to the problem at hand. Sentinel Prime.

"I'm telling you old coots, I'm just taking my rightful place as Magnus! I'm his rightful successor!" The blue bot with a huge chin shouted. You grimaced and Alpha Trion copied you. "You have no right in my mind to take over Ultra Magnus' place as Magnus."

"You wouldn't know, you haven't fought against these Decepticons who did this to Magnus in million years! You have grown weak Alpha Trion!"

"If I may say, you haven't exactly been fighting against the Cons either, Sentinel." You jabbed and you took huge pleasure seeing the mech ground his denta in your direction. "What I heard, you were frozen in fear when you first time met a Decepticon!"

Sentinel was mad and with a good reason, but then he grinned and you felt like something bad was about to happen.

"Senators, all due respect I believe carrying has clouded their ability to make such major decisions." He said smugly and you saw red in fury.

"How dare you, Sentinel Prime!?" You screeched, jumping up from your seat and slamming your hands against the table. "My Magnus would never stand so low as you!"

"And what do we really know about them? They just disappeared millions of years ago and suddenly appear on this planet called Earth, where Decepticons had made their headquarters!"

"Decepticons that you overlooked and failed to inform to our Magnus!" You couldn't stop yourself, you were pissed beyond saving. "You know Sentinel, I'm actually happy that the Hammer was stolen because as long as my spark still shines I would never give Magnus Hammer in your incapable hands!"

"See what I mean!? They can't be trusted!"

"You little...!" You growled, but the damage was done. The members of the Council were whispering and talking to each other through commlinks and you weren't included in these conversations. The Alpha Orion turned to look at you apologetically. "I am sorry to inform you, but we must ask you to leave this decision to Autobot High Council."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. They were actually believing the lies Sentinel was spouting? You were about to start a whole new war, but you felt pain shot in your abdomen. You cried out and doubled over, falling on the ground in pain as you held your abdomen.

The protoforms...! They were early!

Alpha Orion jumped up and immediately ordered you to be taken to medbay and while Sentinel screamed how you were faking it, you were taken to a safe space where your little litter was delivered. You were ordered to bedrest but you wouldn't let them take your little miracles away from you. You let Red Alert check them, but that was it, you wouldn't hand them over to anyone.

The gray little things were smaller than would have been ideal, but it didn't matter to you if they were small for their own good. They were your and your Ultra Magnus' little cuties.

But with you bedridden, you could do nothing to prevent Sentinel from becoming the next Magnus. You had to focus on keeping your sparklings safe. Sentinel would no doubt try to get revenge on you for talking against you and you feared he would try to take away your little sparklings.

Time went by and you nursed your little ones and they were soon taking their own form. They were warm against you as you watched days for them to grow. The older one took on a gray coating and the younger twin turned green and white. What was odd were their optics. They were crimson. You wondered where that coding came from, but you loved your sparklings from the bottom of your spark.

When you heard that Longarm Prime had tried to kill your Conjunx Ultra Magnus, you gave twins to the nurse and rushed to the scene where doctors were hassling over your lover and guards were looking for any evidence of the traitor. You were panting when you got to the scene and you wanted nothing more than to run over Ultra Magnus and hold him close, but security wouldn't let you.

"Give them the space they need to work." Came a scruffy voice and you turned to see an old ambulance standing on the side, much like you. You looked at the bot up and down and you thought he looked familiar. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Name's Ratchet. I'm a part of Optimus Prime's group back in Earth."

"Wait...!" You looked at the old mech from up to down. "You're that Ratchet! You're a war hero!"

"Haven't been hero, never was." He grunted and turned to look at the Ultra Magnus, "I chased off Shockwave who was here to kill Ultra Magnus. He shouldn't try that again."

"Chivalrous Ratchet, you have saved my Conjunx's life." You smiled and bowed lightly like you older warriors tended to do to one another.

"You show braveness and honor." You said before you grimaced, "Unlike that backstabbing Sentinel...!"

"Speaking of him..." Ratchet grumbled and hoisted up the Magnus Hammer and offered it to you. "I believe this should belong to you. As Ultra Magnus' Conjunx Endura."

"Magnus Hammer...!" You awed as you gracefully took the hammer offered to you. "But how...?"

"Shockwave had it. I believe that he is also responsible for what happened to Ultra Magnus."

"That sleazy piece of...!" You cursed under your breath and closed your eyes. You wanted to hunt him down and make him pay like you used to do in your younger days back in the war, but you were a carrier now and you had two lovely sparklings waiting for you to return back to them.

"I must stop Sentinel from getting the hammer." You said and pushed the hammer cab into the medic's hands. "Take it with you back to Earth! I will not let that backstabbing Sentinel get it."

"Will do," Ratchet promised, but you couldn't let him return to Earth just yet. You placed your hand over his shoulder plate and smiled. "Please, before you go, I must as you to join me in medbay."

"Gotta be quick. Sentinel is coming back soon."

"Can we be quick because I want to go back to Earth as soon as possible!?" Came an angry man's voice and you blinked in surprise. You looked around but saw no bot around.

"What in the name off-?"

"Down here."

You looked down and you couldn't believe what your old optics were seeing. A human? On Cybertron? You blinked and looked at Ratchet for answers. He grunted. "Captain Fanzone got sucked here and I came to rescue him. He helped to chase off Shockwave."

"Really?" You had trouble understanding what you were hearing. You spent a good while back in Earth, but you never heard a human saving an Autobot. But if it was true then this human was a hero as well. You smiled to little big human and picked him up, much to his dismay.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Captain Fanzone was it? You helped to save my Conjunx' life. I would appreciate it if you joined Ratchet and me in medbay before you leave."

"Alright, but make it quick. I can't stand machines and I have certainly had my fill today."

"I can understand that." You smiled and lead the medic and human to medbay where your little twins were resting in their separated beds. Ratchet's and Captain's optics and eyes widened and the human let out a word that sounded much like a curse.

You smiled and motioned towards the babies. "You two saved my Conjunx's life. It would be an honor for me if you would name our sparklings."

"God. They come as babies now also?" Captain asked and you gave a short laugh. This human was funny. Ratchet took a long look at the green and grey sparklings and pointed at the grey one. "Dominus. A strong name for the son of Ultra Magnus."

"Dominus..." You tried the name and smiled. "I love it. Will you name the younger one sir Fanzone?"

"Well, it sure isn't the smallest machine... But it is the smallest alien machine I've seen..." The man rubbed his chin and looked at you, "How about Minimus?"

"That's... A fitting name." You smiled and leaned over to wiggle your servos at the newborn. "Hi Dominus! Greetings Minimus! Your carrier and sire love you so much...!"

Your spark skipped in joy when you saw your boys open their optics and look at you. You smiled and kissed them both. You had a feeling things would get better from there. 


	10. The Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is leaving again.

Megatron was leaving again. You watched how he held a speech to his most loyal followers, you included. He spoke of Cybertron ruled by Decepticons, how we would take the planet to us and how we would raise it to its former glory while Autobots would serve under us. He truly was an amazing leader and you were honored to call yourself his subordinate.

He was send off with loud cheering as he departed from the stage and even if he wasn't in sight anymore, his loyal Decepticons kept cheering for him. You left the crowd and transformed, quickly flying into his castle where he usually planned all his troops' attacks and ambushes on Autobots and where he kept track of the AllSpark's location.

There were no Autobot survivors allowed. They thought you Decepticons were gone and it was better to let them believe that. You flew to the top of the castle where your lord was, watching down on his empire. As soon as your pedes touched the ground, you kneeled before him and lowered your crimson optics down on the ground he stood at.

"My lord, your speech was as remarkable as always."

Megatron turned to look down on you and you could feel his crimson optics burning against your helm.

"Stand my loyal Decepticon. I have something important to tell you." He said and you nodded and stood as you were told to. You weren't the biggest Decepticon around, but you looked more like a tiny Autobot when compared to your lord.

"Oh mighty Megatron, tell me what awaits me here without you."

"I'll be taking Lugnut, Starscream, Blitzwing, and Blackarachnia with me." He said and looked at you straight into your optics and you felt your oil burn in your cables. He continued. "I'll leave you in Strika's capable servos. She knows the glory of war and she will bring your full potential out while I am gone."

Aah, Strika. Powerful femme admired by many. She was a real war hero to you Decepticons and known for making great soldiers under her hard fists. She also admitted being Lugnut's Conjunx Endura which suited her well, for she was the one in charge.

"Your wish is my command, my lord." You said as you bowed and when you raised your helm you saw Megatron look at you harder.

"I see there is a great potential in you and you will be valuable to me after proper training." He said and you felt your spark thrum in joy. Your lord and leader wouldn't have placed you to work under Strika if he didn't believe that would grow into a great and dangerous Decepticon warrior.

"I thank you for picking me, my lord." You thanked humbly and Megatron nodded at you as he turned around, ready to leave. "I'll be leaving tomorrow in the midday cycle. I expect to see you with Strika when I depart." He said before he left and you kneeled as a goodbye.

The next day came too soon and you were introduced to Strika and you learned from a couple of words exchanged between you two that she wasn't fooling around.

"I will make you wish you were melted for parts and when I'm done with you, you will thank me from the bottom of your spark for making you a real Decepticon!" She promised as you saluted her.

You were a soldier in a sleeping war, but it wouldn't be sleeping long anymore. When Megatron would gain the access to the AllSpark, the Decepticons would take over Cybertron and enslave the wretched Autobot tyrannies.

You joined Strika into seeing Megatron take off with his ship and chosen Decepticons. As the huge ship took off you muttered few words that came sacred for you.

"I'll always be here for you, my lord." You promised as you watched his ship take off into space, "Always."


	11. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ratchet have a brief conversation about Arcee.

ee and Bulkhead were heavy sleepers who tended to snore while Optimus and Prowl slept quietly and Sari barely made any noises. Primus, you loved that kid. She was spunky and not afraid of danger. A warrior. She could have made a good Autobot. You kept walking until you came to the only room that still had its lights on. It was Ratchet's room.

"Ratchet?" You asked as you peeked into the room and saw the old medic tend his tools. As soon as he heard your voice, he dropped everything in his servos and whipped his helm in your direction. He looked surprised and ready to curse you out, but you held your hands in the air as a sign that you didn't mean any harm.

"It's okay sir. I just couldn't recharge." You told him and the old mech relaxed slightly.

"May I enter, sir?" You asked and Ratchet grumbled under his breath, but he nodded. You entered his room and took in the decorations. You hadn't been to Ratchet's room before. You doubted anyone had. You looked at the picture of him with Ultra Magnus on his wall when your optics fell into this picture of Ratchet with a pink femme by his side. They both appeared happy by what you saw in the pictures.

"Hey, who is this femme? Your friend from medic's school or something?" You asked and Ratchet's glare on you hardened.

"She isn't any of your business!" Ratchet shouted but you picked the picture and after a long stare you glanced at Ratchet. "Sir, you can tell me. I'm not the one to gossip."

The room fell silent. You looked at Ratchet but after a while, you figured out he wouldn't tell you so you put the picture down, but just as the frame touched the table he talked.

"She... She was my Conjunx Endura..." Ratchet admitted sadly and you immediately regretted your nosy behavior. You looked at the picture and you felt your spark ache in pain. You put the photo down and turned to address Ratchet.

"I'm sorry, sir..." You apologized, "I didn't know..."

"It's okay. You didn't know." He sighed as he took the photo you had just a second ago and looked at it with such feelings that left you feeling like you were the one missing something. Ratchet smiled sadly, "She got lost in war... But I never lost hope of finding her..."

You looked at your superior sadly, but then you smiled, "If it helps sir, I think she is still online. We just need to find her."

Ratchet looked at you, but his stare held no anger like it usually tended to. No, he smiled lightly as he put the photo down and looked at you. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't give up hope just yet..."

You smiled, "Sir, I will help you find her, or I'm not a decent Autobot!"

Ratchet scoffed, but his light smile didn't disappear just yet. "We'll see and try."


	12. Oil and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ratchet discuss about Cybertronian and Earth's food culture.

“I don’t know how you do it Ratch.” You said as you rolled the wrench in your hands. The red and white ambulance glanced at you and raised his optic bridge. “Do what exactly?”

“Surgeries and whole saving Bots’ lives. Oh, and robot blood. How can you handle that? The sight of blood makes me pass out.” You asked and looked at Ratchet for a reply. The medic scoffed and returned back to the project in his servos.

“There ain’t a thing like a robot blood. We Cybertronians bleed oil that we consume.”

“Yack. You sound like vampires.” You joked and Ratchet turned to glare at you. “A what thing now, again?”

“Vampires look like humans, but they are immortal and drink human blood to survive.” You grinned, “I could recommend you a couple of good books about them.”

“What makes you think I want to read any of that scrap?”

“Ouch, if you want shit just check Twilight. I prefer this one book with sex in each chapter with different vampires. It’s called ‘The Sweetest Kiss’. I loved that book when I was younger.”

“You aren’t exactly old yet.” He grumbled, “And who on Earth believes in such thing as vampires anyway?!”

“No one... Okay no, some people believe, but I just like the erotics. Some people actually drink blood from another because they keep themselves as vampires.” You said and frowned as you thought harder. “It’s actually the pretty normal custom to eat products made from blood.”

“Now that sounds more like what we would do!” Ratchet shouted with the smallest smile you had seen, “Oil cake for example.”

“Oh yeah, like we have Finnish blood sausage and blood pancakes and much more!” You shuddered. “I know I once promised myself to try anything at least once but like I said before, seeing blood and even smelling its irony scent makes me pass out.”

“Is it human blood that is used on those... cuisines?” Ratchet asked and you shook your head. “Thank God no. We use various animals like cows and pigs.”

“Huh. What else you know about these vampires?"

"Oh, well, I have this theory that vampires lack iron and are anemic and that is why they attach their fangs to humans to suck their blood."

"Go on?"

"But, I believe that they could substitute blood with food that is rich with iron."

"And that would be?"

"Liver and other organs, for example, spinach, kale, shellfish, and turkey." You shuddered. "Thank God I have my own Robocook I got from Sumdac's company. It cooks all my meals the way I like them and the best thing is that I can program new recipes to it by simply adding the ingredients and choosing my preferred way of cooking them."

"Nice to know that our age-old Cybertronian technology is used to cook your food." Ratchet grumbled and you laughed lightly. "It's a lifesaver. Now that I have been living on my own for some time I sometimes miss my family's cooking. Though I was the pickiest eater there was in our little family so my parents had to force-feed me sometimes by saying how I couldn't leave the table before I eat my plate empty."

"That sounds like rough parenting." Ratchet noted and you smiled. "They meant well and I have no ill feelings towards them."

All this talking was making you thirsty and hungry, so you reached into your bag and pulled out your tumbler, snapped the cork open, and took a swing of your drink. The Autobot turned to look at you and his blue optics fell on your tumbler.

"What's that you're drinking?" The old mech asked and you held up your finger as a sign for him to wait for you to take your gulp. When you were done, you had some stuff over your lip that you quickly licked off.

"Spinach and banana smoothie." You confessed and Ratchet whipped his helm at your direction quicker than you had ever seen old mech do and you grinned mischievously.

Got him.


	13. Swindlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is, who is the true swindler?

"Swindle!" You screamed with such power that the con artist could swear that the aliens outside his little spaceship could hear you screech. As the door to the cockpit opened and you marched in, the con turned around in his captain's chair, an ass-kissing smile already plastered on his face.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite human! How can I help you dollface?" He asked but you wiped his smile off as you threw a pillow at his face.

"Where is my money you worm?" You asked and Swindle faked cluelessness as he held the pillow. "Money? What money?"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me!" You pointed at the pillow you had thrown at him. "My pillowcase was full of money and now it's suddenly gone!"

"Maybe you just spent it on pretty pair of new shoes while shopping yesterday?" He asked and you would have believed him if you hadn't already learned when he spewed some bullshit.

Despite your nice new shoes, they didn't cost even a quarter of your money. You growled as you stomped over to the Con and climbed into his lap so you could glare at him properly.

“I know you took my money. Now, give it back or I will do something you won’t enjoy.”

“And what do you think that would be, sweetcheeks?”

Your glare on him darkened and with an ice-cold voice, you said it. "I don't love you anymore."

And with that, you took your regular pillow back, jumped down, and left. Swindle was shocked, but the shock wore off quickly. He had seen you angrier and you didn't do anything that would affect him. With a peaceful mind, he turned back to count his weapon supplies in his storage.

Time passed and Swindle stretched his arms high, pleased with the day's work done. He got up and left the cockpit, ready to fuel with some oil but when he got to his supply closet, he saw all his oil gone. Okay, you were mad and took his oil, very mature. Swindle scoffed and left to join you in your shared habsuite.

"Alright dollface, you took all my oil, very cute." Swindle opened the door and his optics locked on your form... Drawled on top of Lockdown't chassis, the only thing covering you being a thin sheet.

Swindle blinked his optics in shock. "What in the name of AllSpark is happening here!?"

You barely lifted your head from Lockdown's chassis as you turned to look at the Swindle who was intruding in your shared habsuite. "Didn't I tell you? Are you making me repeat myself? I don't love you anymore!" You shouted and Swindle's purple optics widened in shock. He knew he could be annoying, but for you to cheat him with Lockdown!? One of his best customers?

"Sweetie, be reasonable!" He begged, but you showed a tongue at him, "It's too late Swindle! All you do is swindle people, swindle me, your own partner and your best friend!"

"Friend is a strong word cutie." Lockdown grinned as he leaned down and kissed the top of your head. You smiled and turned towards him, kissing him back on the corner of his mouth. "Oh Lockdown, you know how to please me...!"

Lockdown grinned even wider. "I have a knack for it."

"Oh...!" You swooned and leaned in to share a kiss between the two of you. Swindle couldn't believe it. His best customer- Friend and his lover! Swindle thought every single way to prevent it from happening any further but his brilliant mind wasn't helping him anymore.

"No!" He shouted and all of a sudden he jumped up and the whole room was empty and clouded in darkness. He was panting and he looked around, trying to find Lockdown and you, but neither of you was there. That was until he heard you and turned to look at his side to see you rolled in a blanket next to him.

A dream. It was all just a dream. Swindle sighed in relief and was about to get up when he remembered what caused that nightmare in the first place. Gently, Swindle pulled your pillow from under you and filled it back up with cash that he had taken before you could notice it.

With the money in its rightful place, Swindle sighed in relief and put his helm back against his own pillow, and fell back into sleep. Little did he know, you were wide awake, only faking the sleep.

The next morning was all peppy and happy, while Swindle looked like he hadn't recharged at all last night. You hummed happily as you skipped to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be going out shopping now my sweet spark!" You sang and Swindle waved at you as you left and as soon as you were gone, he rested his helm against his arms and took a short nap...

While you were out, you went to this secured location that your partner in crime had reserved for the two of you. As you stepped into the dark warehouse you grinned as you became face to face with your partner.

"The plan worked just like we figured." You said and the bounty hunter grinned at you. "Wouldn't think that Swindle would actually return you your money."

"Yeah, and about that..." You dug your wallet out and threw a nice wad of bills to Lockdown. The con grinned as he started to count the money and you smiled. "What's the matter Lockdown? Don't you trust me?"

"You're Swindle's Conjunx and you just hoaxed a fortune from him. I trust you as much as I trust Swindle himself."

You awed. "Aww, you think I'm in the same league as my cutie-pie?" You asked and Lockdown snorted as he put the money away. "Just enjoy those sparkly shoes of yours."

You automatically turned to look at your new shoes and grinned at Lockdown. "You bet I will, honey."


	14. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the office, stays in the office.

Ultra Magnus was just doing his paperwork and checking Jazz's, yours and Sentinel's field reports when suddenly someone knocked at his office's door. The huge Autobot didn't raise his gaze from his reports as he called the visitor in. "You may enter."

The doors slid open and Sentinel Prime himself walked into the room. The blue and orange bot cleared his intake and Magnus briefly glanced at his second-in-command before returning back to his datapad. "What is it Sentinel Prime?"

"With all due respect, there is an issue with our newest recruit." The young Prime said and Ultra Magnus raised his helm to look at Sentinel. What he had against you this time? "What about them?"

"They are skipping their work again and I'm certain that they are the ones that taught vulgar words to Jetstorm and Jetfire!" Sentinel shouted and Magnus felt a spark of pleasure hit him but he hid it behind a cough. He grabbed your datapad and quickly looked it over. "Based on their performance, I find no reason to put them under investigation."

"But, sir, certainly you can also see that they are here just to raise their own position in Elite Guards?!"

Ultra Magnus groaned and put the datapad down and turned his serious glare on Prime. "Sentinel, unless you have hard evidence about them, I don't want to hear any complaints from you. Now, if you excuse me, I must work on these reports. You are dismissed."

"But sir-!"

"Dismissed!" Magnus warned and Sentinel left while cursing under his breath. As soon as Ultra Magnus' office was empty, he rolled back a little to see under his desk.

You had your mouth full of his spike and when he backed up you followed, not wanting to let his spike escape your warm mouth. Magnus groaned quietly and your optics flicked up so you could see him coming undone because of you. You grinned around your mouthful and moaned, sending sweet vibrations wreck through him.

"I believe that is enough." He said and you frowned and talked around your mouthful so Magnus couldn't understand a word you were saying but it felt good. "Let my spike go this instance."

You groaned, but pulled back and let your fearless leader's spike pop out of your mouth. There was a string of his transfluids and your oral lubricant that you licked away before frowning. "That Sentinel is always after my tailpipe." You muttered as Ultra Magnus helped you to crawl out from under his desk.

"Sentinel is a good soldier, despite his nature," Magnus said and you gave him a warning glare. "One day he will turn on you."

"Language," Magnus warned and you scoffed but held your mouth from any further badmouthing. Sentinel already was the master at that. Instead, you smiled and sat your aft on Magnus' worktable and trailed your body with the tip of your servo. "Is there anything else you would want from me, sir? My mouth is empty so you mustn't have gotten your happy ending?"

Magnus scoffed, but his hands moved on their own accord as he lifted you up like you weighted nothing and set you on your stomach to his table. You grinned mischievously as you opened your valve cover and wiggled your juicy valve at your fearless leader's direction.

"Don't be gentle, sir." You purred, "I'm not going to break so easily."

Magnus groaned as he took a hold of your hips and teasingly rubbed the length of his spike against your slick valve's mesh lips. You moaned and bucked back at him, eager to have him inside you. So when the fat tip of his spike pushed past your first caliber ring your helm snapped back and you moaned.

"Shh...!" Magnus whispered. "You have to be quiet if you want to continue."

"Hmm, feels so good...!" You moaned as he pushed more of his spike inside. Each caliber he passed made you see stars and when the tip hit your ceiling node you cried out and suddenly your mouth was filled with couple of Ultra Magnus' huge servos. "If you don't stay quiet I have to silence you."

You nodded like a possessed bot and pushed back against your Magnus and got a grunt as a reply. The Autobot leader slowly pulled back and thrust suddenly everything he had back inside and you moaned shamelessly around his servos. He started a quick pace, just like he knew you liked it, thrusting in and out mercilessly and you took everything he had to give at you.

You were shareware for him and no one else could use you like him. Sentinel would have probably tried to sleep his way to the top if he had guts, but Magnus wasn't bribed just like that. You weren't sleeping with Ultra Magnus for glory, money, or as a sad attempt to raise your ranks in Elite Guards. No, you slept with him because you enjoyed his huge spike that many couldn't take. The same way he enjoyed your slick valve that could take a giant like him without a problem.

"Com- Com-!" You moaned around his servos and Ultra Magnus leaned down, his whole frame hiding you under him as he picked up the pace.

"I know, me too...!" He groaned and with a specially hard trust he pushed you in to your overload and he stilled deep inside you and let his transfluids fill your gestational tank. You shuddered as you felt his fluids fill your tank. When he started to pull out, you automatically shut your tank's opening so none of his transfluids could leak out.

When his spike popped out of you, you shuddered, your valve gaping after such hard lovemaking. You could hear Ultra Magnus' cooling fans kick and you no doubt looked wrecked. You grinned as you got up and closed your valve cover, hiding all the evidence from your two's fragging.

"This was a pleasure as always, sir." You sang as you got up to leave, but before you got far you heard him call after you. You turned and looked at him in confusion. "What did you say, sir?"

"Just... Remember to rest." He said as he put his spike away and you smiled happily. "Always, sir!" You grinned and left the office. You didn't get far before you saw Sentinel himself leaning against the wall and when you came by he turned his glare on you.

"I didn't see you enter Ultra Magnus' office." He jabbed and if you hadn't been in this business for some time he could have maybe caused light panic in you, but nowadays you found the risk of getting caught arousing. But you still didn't like Sentinel.

"Of course you didn't." You grinned, "You barely see anything past that huge chin of yours." You quipped and Sentinel's mouth snapped open and he was about to yell at you but you left before he could. Let the sparklings scream alone.


	15. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a matter of time before you blow up.

You were so proud of yourself. You had sensed a piece of AllSpark and had gone to retrieve it for your lord Starscream. Any sane Con would call you crazy for following Starscream after everything he did to Megatron.

Heck, even Random thought you were losing it, but you had faith in Starscream and when he would rise to rule Cybertron and Earth, there would be a place right by his throne and you were eager to get it. You were eager to prove yourself and how capable you were. That seat by the throne would belong to you.

Oh, and he was immortal. Not only did he almost offline Megatron and he was incapable to die. You had seen it, how he tried to attack Megatron in their own hideout back in the mountains and that’s what tempted you to turn your back on Megatron and join Starscream.

You transformed when you reached this abandoned warehouse where Starscream and you had made your little headquarters. When you entered your lord’s back was facing you as he was planning his next plan of attack.

“Lord Starscream?”

Starscream jumped in light surprise and turned to look at you. He hadn’t heard someone call him that... Probably never, other than himself. So when his crimson optics settled on you he grinned like a snake.

“Aah, why if it isn’t my little seeker. What news do you bring to me? And let them be good.” He all but crooned and you smiled giddily.

“Give me a second and I’ll show you!” You opened your subspace and picked up the tiny piece that you had put to your subspace for safekeeping and offered it to your lord.

“What’s this?” He asked as you gifted him the gleaming light blue shard of the AllSpark.

“It’s a piece of AllSpark I found! I figured you would want it!” You said proudly and you expected him to praise you or tell you how well you did, but instead, he snatched the piece from you and glared at you.

“You call this a piece!? I’ve found bigger shards by pure chance and my other hand tied back!” He screamed and you blinked in shock. You thought you did well, what went wrong? You tried your best, didn’t that count as something? It’s not like you had that key Autobots had or the scanners Megatron and his followers had.

“My lord, please calm down, before-!” You tried to calm things down before you got any more upset over his temper tantrum, but he wouldn’t have any of that.

“Don’t tell me to keep calm! You work for me, you are below me! You are my underling and you won’t be anything else!”

“But I-!”

“NOTHING!”

It was like a mirror shattered inside your brains. The amazing and glory filled future by Starscream’s side came shattering down as he insisted on how useless you were being and what a nuisance you are.

You lowered your helm as your optics burned and your mouth felt heavy. “Excuse me...”

“Oh, and you-!”

“Excuse me!” You suddenly screeched and Starscream actually flinched and let out the tiniest peep as you whipped your helm up and marched over him to jab your clawed servo against his chassis.

“I go all my way to get you this piece of AllSpark and you can’t even show some gratitude for my hard work!?”

“I-!”

“You think it’s easy!? You have done this so I would presume you would know how hard it is to impress someone!?”

“I have never-!”

“Do you realize what I have sacrificed for you!? I turned my back on Megatron, THE MEGATRON, for you and this is all I get!?” You quickly vented, your systems overheating in fury.

You weren’t normally this aggressive, but if your buttons were pushed wrong you had a reputation of blowing off. You were a ticking timebomb that just went off and there was no salvation. The error was made.

“You if anyone should know how it feels to be treated badly...!” You snarled, “But you’re just as bad if not worse than Megatron. You wouldn’t work with anyone other than yourself.”

And with that said, you snatched the piece of AllSpark back, transformed, and took off. You were going to return to Megatron and beg and grovel for him to forgive your betrayal and maybe he perhaps let you pour his oil for him. You had thrown away your position when you joined Starscream and now you had to start from the bottom again under Megatron’s guidance.

“Bah! Good riddance! Leave me! Go back to Megatron, see if I care!” Starscream shouted and as your form grew smaller he grew more conflicted. That is until the lightbulb sparked into life above his helm and he grinned.

“Ooh, but you did give me a wonderful idea...!”

And that, boys and girls, is the true story of how Starscream got the idea to clone himself and look where that got him.


	16. Music For Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You serenade for your favorite Autobot. It’s Jazz. Requested by friend! I hope you enjoy this! The song used in this story is Lucky Stars by Lucy Spraggan.

Jazz sighed out loud as he slumped against the seat on the cockpit of the Autobot vessel. Sentinel wasn't making following his orders easy but at least Ultra Magnus had some common sense. Sadly, the two of them and the twins were out and Jazz had been left to watch over the ship. He sighed yet again and twiddled with his servos when suddenly-!

"How's it hanging?"

Jazz's protoform nearly jumped out of his white armor and he twirled around to see you standing there like you were in any other place.

"Wow, girlie! What are you doing here? How did you get past all the alarms?" He asked and you grinned like a cat with a mouse. "Sari helped me out. Nothing is impossible for that kid. She is going to places, high places."

Jazz nodded and sighed accidentally, immediately regretting it when he saw your smile drop before returning bigger than before. "Is everything alright? You sound a lot like _blues_. Get it? Because your name is Jazz and jazz is music here on Earth?"

The white Autobot bit his lip but he couldn't stop the snort that escaped past his lips. You smiled even brighter and gave him finger guns. "You're just too _cool jazz_!"

This time the Autobot didn't even try to hold in the laughter that came from his mouth and you joined in on his laughter. You were absolutely the worst with your puns and jokes. You were the real life of the party. No wonder Sentinel hated your guts. Literally and figuratively.

"Alright, enough joking around. I don't see others here, are you all by yourself here?" You tilted your head cutely and Jazz felt his Spark thrum.

He nodded, "Yeah, Ultra Magnus took Sentinel and wonder twins with him and I was left to watch over the ship. According to Sentinel, I'm just chilling too much to be taken seriously."

"No offense but all offense, Sentinel's chin is so huge he can't actually see how much you do around here." You said and smiled when a smile broke to Jazz's face as well.

...But something changed. Your smile turned alluring and your eyes turned even more inviting than they were ever before.

"Come here. Let me help you forget that jerk..." You said and you turned to leave but when Jazz didn't follow you glanced at him over your shoulder. "You coming, big man?"

Jazz was startled out of his trance and he followed you out of the ship like a mech in trance. When you were finally outside you turned towards him and twirled your finger at him. "Transform and roll out?" You grinned and Jazz transformed in a blink of an eye and honked even accidentally.

"Sorry about that!" He laughed and you laughed with him as you stepped inside him and buckled your safety belt. Jazz's lights flashed, "So, where to?"

"Head to this warehouse." You instructed and the two of you took off. The trip to the warehouse was fairly short and filled with more puns from you while Jazz tried his best not to laugh and you were milking it hard. When the two of you made it to your destination, you lead him inside. The white bot looked around the huge space and noticed the benches made for his size on rows to this stage.

"What's this place?"

"Oh, just our little hangout spot." You said as you fumbled with your phone. "You know? We come here sometimes to blow off some steam through music. It was my idea. Well, Prowl helped."

"Nice echo you got here." Jazz approved and you shushed as you motioned him to take a seat on the front row. The Autobot grinned and took a seat in the middle of the front row and you nodded, pleased with your arrangement. You clicked your phone online and peppy, perhaps even country spirited music started playing.

You quickly took your place in the middle of the stage and the magic started when you started to sing.

Jazz's jaw dropped as he listened to you sing this amazing song about a lover in the space, found by your own lucky stars. It was beautiful, nothing like the popstar Rosanna back in Cybertron. While the femme was a great singer, your song had feelings that touched Jazz's spark.

So when you sang about your love being so close to you thanks to this lucky star of yours, you made what Jazz could only describe as meaningful eye contact with him. Jazz immediately smiled back to you and you smiled brighter than any star he had ever seen.

The song ended earlier than he would have liked, but you were smiling from ear to ear and how could he not smile with you. You skipped to pause the music before the next song started playing and then you turned your smile at Jazz.

"So, what do you think about Earth's music?"

"By far the greatest music I've heard and I have been in online over millions of years."

You smiled, "Best out of three?"

Jazz smiled so hard his blue visor brightened. "You got more?"

"Oh, you big cute alien! If you only knew...!" You awed, "You might be millions of years old, but Earth has millions of songs written down. You think you can handle them?"

"It'll be an adventure..." He smiled wider, "But I think I can do it with you by my side."

You blinked owlishly before a blush rose to your cheeks and your smile shook as if you were trying to stop it from growing any bigger. Jazz could tell you were excited about his little proposal, but he didn't want to force you into something you were uncomfortable with.

"We can take it slowly if you would like to? Start about other songs you have in that little pocket communicator of yours?"

You actually snorted and burst out laughing which only made Jazz happier when you nodded. "Yes Jazz, let's start with my phone."


End file.
